BAU vs UNSUB vs TIME CLOCK
by sillymissy98
Summary: am UNSUB is kidnapping man with blonde hair and blue eyes that are or were stay-at-home-dad's and the case becomes personal when he takes someone who means a lot to the team...can they find him in time?  JJ/Will & Morgan/Garcia but whole team is there
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** _JJ/Will Morgan/Garcia_

**Summary:**_ case hits close to home when someone close gets kidnapped and they team works against the clock to save one of their own_

**A/N:** _Prentiss is dead and Seavor is still on the team but JJ is back and they have a new media liaison officer and a new agent Anderson_

* * *

><p>Hotch looks up from the files that are scattered across his desk when there's a knock at his door and see their new media liaison person Evan Morris standing there, "Sir there's a new case," he said walking into the office and handing him the file. "All around the Quantico area."<p>

Hotch looks over the file frowning as he reads, "Get everyone in the conference room and we can start."

Morgan is sitting at his desk rolling his eyes at Reid who is doing a card trick, "Pretty Boy still don't know how you do that and already know your not going to tell how's it done."

Reid shrugs smirking at his friends/colleagues, "For you to figure out on your own."

"Not as bad as when he wont show us about his baking soda rockets," JJ said from her spot sitting on edge of Morgan's desk. "Plans this weekend? Henry has been begging Will and me to take him to the dinosaur museum that Reid mentioned to him last week."

"Garcia is dragging me to her place for a movie marathon at her place and your all welcome to come over," Morgan said to them as see Morris come out of Hotch's office and see Hotch behind him. "Guess will have to wait for this. Looks like we may have a case. Which really sucks for some of us I guess."

Hotch breezes through the bullpen heading for the conference room, "Got a local case so meet in the conference room."

Once everyone is gathered in the conference room and Morris passes around the file to everyone he starts, "10 men in their late 30's have gone missing over the last two months all turn up dead a week later with stab wounds all over their bodies. All bodies dumped in Prince William's Forest Park."

"All appear to be physically fit," Seavor said.

"All match about the same blonde hair and blue eyes," Reid continues.

"Know if there are any connections to the victims?" Seavor asked.

Garcia looks up from her tablet, "Okay,we know so far they are all fit and know definately know how to defend themselves well since seems 3 were bouncers at clubs, 5 are ex-military and 2 use to be cops all over the Quantico and the surrounding area. Were reported missing 2 days after not turning up with their families. All of them are or were stay-at-home-dad's sometime in the past."

"Anderson, JJ and Reid go to the last dump site. Morgan Rossi and Seavor one before that. Morris and me will go and talk to the detectives on this case and see what they have so far. Garcia want you to dig more in their histories and see if can pull anything," Hotch told the group.

Hotch stands up looking around the room, "See what can get of anything from them and meet up at the station in 2 hours."

Morgan and Seavor head for one of the suburbans and once they take off he starts to think but Seavor breaks his thoughts, "Those guys look like someone?"

He shakes his head thinking the same thing about how they look like someone, "Not sure but will catch something. But seems like they all look like someone who we all recognize a little but not saying too much since you haven't been with us long."

"Yeah but Anderson seemed to think the same thing and he has been on the team after me."

"True but he was with the BAU for years before you came along and almost before Reid and Garcia and been around enough to know how to handle some of the nasty things that we see that come our way and a good agent and friend."

"Him and Reid seem to be hitting it off really well," Rossi said from the passenger seat.

Morgan nods and thinks about how the two men had become fast friends, "Think they seem to been friends before they were on the same team. Not really sure about them."

[=]

_somewhere else just outside Quantico_

_A blonde man is driving to work when someone rams into his back bumper and he pulls over to the side of the road and curses seeing the other driver get out of his car to and he checks to make sure his service weapon is on his hip as sits in his car, "What the hell?" The first man asked himself pulling out his phone not seeing the man walking up to the driver side window and smashing through the window and pistol-whipping him and pulling him unconscious towards the other car and speeding away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry the chapter is short but this has floated around in my computer for a while now<strong>_

_**who can guess the person the UNSUB is killing man to look like?**_

_**review and tell me what you think and who think the UNSUB is really trying to get too**_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this story may get a few more chapters in with the next few days but maybe be surpratic since have a bad work schedule for a few days and will get home pretty late and might get to update a story or two but plan on a few chapters**

* * *

><p>Hotch, Rossi and Morris arrive at the station and are met with a detective with curly black hair and a goatee, "You must be the BAU? I am Detective Jake Palmer."<p>

They shake his hands, "Agents Hotchner and Morris. Rest of the team are checking the last dump sites."

He leads them to a room set up. "Sorry my partner whose the lead on this case actually convinced the captain to call you in after the last body was found but he hasn't shown up today. He already had all the files set up and the boards since he said had worked with you teams before."

Morris looks at him confused, "Who is your partner if I may ask?"

"Detective William LaMontagne and he should be here shortly actually but probally ran into traffic."

A cop walks in the room, "Sir, we have a report of your partner car on the side of the road abananded. We have a description of the get away car the men drove."

Hotch turns to face the officer, "Where was this?"

"About a block from here someone called in and said saw the driver being drug from the vehicle."

The detective and agents head down the street and see cops swarming around a SUV, "Carson get a BOLO out of the car," Detective Jim Ryan said.

Hotch pulls out his phone and dials Garcia, "Yes captain?" She said after seeing her caller ID.

"Garcia am sending information to you about a desciption of 2 men and a car need a BOLO out on them right away," Hotch told her.

"Yes sir but the UNSUB hit so soon?" She asked as she clicks away after getting the information.

"The police were able to find the next victim when he kidnapped him out in the open. Its Will too."

She gasps, "That's why all of the victims looked much like him. I will find everything I can on these guys. JJ?"

"I am about to get everyone to the station and update them but am going to send Morgan to come and get you and bring here."

**~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~**

JJ, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Anderson and Seavor walked into the police station and JJ has yet to realize was the same one her husband worked as Hotch walked over and directed them to the conference room already set up, "The UNSB strike again?" Seavor asked as they closed the door.

"Morgan after this want you to go and bring Garcia here she will be more helpful right now. Yes the UNSUB has struck about a block from the police station and the difference here is he was taken after someone rammed his back bumper and forced from the car," Hotch started.

Reid is the first to speak, "We know who? Why so bold like that this time?"

Morris answers, "Was the lead detective on the case a Detective LaMotagne on way in for work."

JJ looks at Hotch who nods, "What? He lefted for worked before I did this morning."

Morgan rests a hand on her shoulder and she tries to hold back her tears, "JJ need you to stay focus and we will find him," Morgan told her.

She wipes at her unshed tears, "How am I going to explain this to Henry?"

"Let us figure that out when it comes to that but come on and see what we can find."

"Anderson, Morris, Rossi and Seavor head to where is car was found and if can find some witnesses. Reid need you on victimology," Hotch told them.

Anderson and Morris take one Suburban and Rossi and Seavor the other, "What makes this new victim different?" Morris asked since he was real new and never met Will.

Anderson drives towards the scene, "JJ and him have been together for a few years after meeting while on a case down in New Orlenas."

**~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~**

Morgan walks into the bullpen and into Garcia's office and see her working and doesn't even acknowledge he was standing there until he knocks on the doorframe there and she turns and points to a duffle bag which he carries, "Figure anything out?" She asked him.

He shakes his head as he opens her door and climbs in the drivers seat and heads towards the station, "Nothing yet babygirl. Did you find the videos?"

She sighs looking out the window, "Am working on fixing them right now. Someone used a something to distort the faces and seems they knew we would be looking but why go after Will?"

"I have no idea why but were going to find him. Seems usually the victims aren't reported missing for 2 days after their taken and another 5 before their bodies are found and so we have a 2 day head start then the others which can work in our favor."

"Good to know Hot Stuff. Henry is with Jessica for the afternoon since his sitter became ill and she was at the park and Jack asked her if he could spend the day with them and since she likes having Henry and Jack over she had no problem."

They pull up to the station and head to the conference room, "What yuo want from me Hotch?" She asked.

Hotch watches her put her laptops down on the table, "Work on getting the distortion out of the cameras and go from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this story may get a few more chapters in with the next few days but maybe be surpratic since have a bad work schedule for a few days and will get home pretty late and might get to update a story or two but plan on a few chapters**

* * *

><p><em>that night<em>

Garcia looks up from her spot in the conference room as a cop walks in the room, "Someone brought detective LaMontagne's son here."

She turns to see Jessica with Henry and Jack in the doorway, "That's okay," she said and took the sleeping Henry from her and sets him down in a chair as Jessica sets the sleeping Jack down in another chair next to them and close the door.

"Aaron called and said something happen to Will," Jessica said looking at Henry feeling sad for them.

Garcia nods looking over at her godson who was the spitting image of both of his parents put together and hoped they found him and soon, "This case were working someone is kidnapping stay-at-home dad's with blonde hair and blue eyes that he fits the description of."

JJ walks in the room and see her there, "Thanks for bringing him by and keeping him today."

Jessica gives her a hug, "Well had told Aaron I needed to leave tonight to see family and he said to stop by here. I can get their seats from the car."

Morgan walks in the room after they leave as Henry starts to wake up, "Uncle Derek."

He lifts him up so the little boy could wrap his arms around his neck, "Hey buddy mommy will be here in a minute."

Henry looks around noticing where they were, "Why are we at daddy's work? Where is he?"

JJ stands in the doorway and he reaches for her and she takes him from her friend, "He...away for something."

He shrugs, "What you do with Jack and Jessica?" Garcia asked trying to keep him distracted.

"We met up at the park and my sitter got sick so Jessica started to watch me and we stayed there and played. Then we went to Jack's house and watched some movies and had pizza," he said at about a mile a minute smiling the whole time.

Reid and Hotch walk into the room and Henry is set on the ground and he runs over and hugs him, "Hey Henry," Reid said to his godson and sets him on his hip.

"Mommy can Jack and me have a sleepover?" Henry asked.

JJ looks over to Hotch would nods, "Sure we can take Jack over tonight and spend the night."

"I have a bag for him in the trunk Jessica left there when she left," Hotch said.

Jack wakes up smiling at seeing everyone there, "Hmm, daddy?"

"Want to have a sleepover with me and mommy tonight? Since my dad is away," Henry asked his friend.

Jack smirks happy to hangout more with his friend, "If my dad says is okay then sure," he turns to see Hotch nod.

Hotch looks around, "Its late and should call it a night and meet here at 8."

JJ heads for the Suburbans and once back at the BAU Hotch carries a sleeping Henry to her car and she grabs Jack's bag from his car, "Thanks Hotch think having Jack there might keep my mind off what's the real reason Will isn't home and Henry loves having him there."

He gives her a hug, "Jess will pick them up at your place around 7 and that way you have time to get ready. Night JJ."

She drives to her place and by the time they pull up both boys are awake and walk inside, "Mommy can we get in our pj's and watch Cars and Cars 2?" Henry asked.

"Sure why don't you two get ready for bed and I will make popcorn," watches them run off to his room and she makes the popcorn and sets the bowls on the coffee table and gets into her own pj's and she gets the movies ready as they come out and sit on the floor.

**~~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~~**

About half through the movie JJ gets up and checks the alarm system and see her phone revealed she had a message and see from this morning, _Jayje might be late tonite. Luv Will_

She wipes at the tears forming in her eyes as Henry climbs into her lap and she sets her phone down, "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" he asked her.

"Not sure think in a few days he will be back until then your hanging out with Jessica and Jack. That sound okay?" She asked and kissed the top of his head.

Both boys cheer and hug her tight, "That sounds so cool mommy but can she take us to the park and we can go to the museum with daddy later?"

"Yeah I bet he would love that and maybe uncle Spencer and Aaron, also Jessica and Jack will come with us if they want?"

"Sure but one day just the three of us too."

She nods and wraops her arms around him as they settle on the couch, "Sounds like a good idea."

He curls up in her lap and she runs a hand up and down his back, "Can I call my dad?" Jack asked her after the first movie ended.

She nodded and handed him her cellphone and hit the speed dial and he walked off, "Having fun?"

Henry yawns and leans his head on her shoulder, "Can we make pancakes for breakfast before we leave?"

She kisses the top of his head, "Sure we can add chocolate chips to since dad got them the other day just for them."

Jack walks back in the room and hands her the phone and puts in the next movie, "He said to say goodnight and see us later."

**~~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~~**

After the last movie was over she carried Henry to his bedroom and laid him on his bed and kisses his forehead and then laid Jack on the folding bed she had placed in his room and covered them up before turning on the ngihtlite and slipping into bed but sleep didn't come easily that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_sorry but not to good at writting torture scenes so will give it a try but any sgugestions on what can do let me know_

* * *

><p><em><strong>somewhere on the outskirts of Quantico<strong>_

Will woke up when there was a kick to his already bruised ribs and see 2 tall dark hair man standing over him with a bat saying something in another language with he recognizes at spanish and smirks inside since they have no idea he can hear and understand him, _"¿Juan qué demonios piensa usted secuestrar el plomo condena al detective?_

The older of the two shakes his head at the other man,_ "El jefe él es también lo que hemos estado buscando. Él era una vez un papá hogareño pero entonces él volvió para trabajar y podemos jugar conmigo," _he told him both turning to grin at him.

Will shakes his head as try and get the images from the case from popping into his head and just hopes that JJ and the team would find him soon as they walk over to him, "Detective nice to finally see that could join us for some fun," the younger one said.

"What kind of fun are we talking about? What is this all about?" He asked.

The older man shoved him back and they tied him to one of the chairs in the room, "Will have to wait and see," he hissed as the other man took out a knife and plunged it into his thigh.

He let out a scream of pain and the last thing he saw was the men snickering to the side of him before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>JJ wakes up to hear giggling and heads to her son's room and see Jack sitting on the floor with Henry both playing with toy cars and she grabs her camera and takes a picture and sends it to Garcia thinking she would adore it, "Morning Jack and Henry."<p>

Henry looks up and sees her there and runs her and she scoops him up and he kisses her on the cheek giggling some more as she pokes him, "Morning mommy. Can we have pancakes for breakfast before Jessica comes and gets us?"

She kisses his forehead and sets him down, "Sure you two get ready and I will start so hurry up she should be here pretty soon," she called over her shoulder as head for the kitchen sighing as remember just the morning before Will was making the same thing as she starts the batter.

Jack and Henry walk in a few minutes later and sit down on the couch and turn on some cartoons as the door opens and JJ checks the peephole and see Jessica there, "Morning JJ thought could get here early and make sure was doing okay."

JJ leads her into the kitchen and pour them both some coffee, "Thanks for taking Henry should keep his mind off not having Will around but hopefully we can find something today and make sure we catch these bas- and not let them hurt more people."

"You guys always do and he will be home soon and Henry loves to hangout with Jack before they head off to school and preschool and afterwards. Just stop on by Aaron's place when your done for the night since will be there for dinner."

JJ plates the food and after she eats she gets ready to go and there's a knock at the door and she answers seeing Morgan there and Henry runs over and he picks him up and the little boy wraps his arms around him neck smiling, "Uncle Derek."

He ruffles his hair stepping inside and setting him down and ruffles Jack's whose sitting on the couch, "Morning bud."

Jack looks up and waves at him, "Morning uncle Derek," he said and turned back to the cartoon as Henry sits next to him.

JJ grabs her purse and kisses Henry on top of the head, "By Henry have fun at school and see you later tonight."

Derek heads to the department Suburban as she gets in the passenger seat and they head for the police station and he looks over at her, "JJ you okay?"

She shakes her head, "Derek thanks for picking me up. Yea I am doing okay just trying to keep in mind he's stronger then those other men. Look at the report they all had recently been admited to the ER for something or another and Will hasn't for last 4 months after he took Henry there."

**~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~**

**_at the police station_**

Reid looks up from the paper he was reading as they walk in and Anderson passes them both some coffee, "How are the boys?"

"Their doing fine didn't tell him anything just stayed up late watching some movies keeping mind of this which didn't get much sleep," JJ told him.

Hotch and Rossi walk into the room all we can do right now is go over the files and evidence from the last bodies and talk to some family. Reid has alreayd split up the list. Morgan and Seavor together. JJ and Anderson together. Rossi and me together. Reid work on the geographical profile and Morris can help you."

They all drink the rest of their coffees and head out and Reid turns back to the files on the table and to the map on one of the many boards, "So he worked with you guys before?"

Reid nods, "A case in New Orleans is where we first met him and then we had another case in Florida and he helped us out on the case and then he moved up here a while ago now."

"He was a detective down there but why move up here instead?"

He sighs putting a tack on the map, "JJ and Will have been dating 4 years now and a year into relationship she had Henry but she was already spending every free weekend she had from work travelling to go and see him finally came here so she could work and he would care for him."

"Usually its the other way around and the mom is the one who stays home with the baby."

"Yea well he understands how much JJ loves working here and he was fine with staying home with him he thought better then with some nanny or sitter and went back to work about a year ago when he started going to Daycare which was good for him to be around kids his own age but Will would be home with him at night still."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_sorry but not to good at writting torture scenes so will give it a try but any sgugestions on what can do let me know_

* * *

><p>JJ walks out to one of the Department issued Suburban as Anderson gets in the drivers seat and head out to the address and she stares out the window as they ride in silence and he breaks that silence and looks at her from the corner of his eyes, "JJ what seems to be bothering you?"<p>

She shakes her head and ignores looking at him, "Just working this case is getting harder with Will going missing and we may have a few days head start more then the other victims but we have seen so many times how that doesn't change a thing a lot of the team."

"And sometimes cases like this ask you why you don't get a 9to5 job and be there for the kids?"

She stares at him confiused, "How are yuu-"

He cuts her off as take a drink of coffee, "Becuase you recall I have kids at home with my cousin who watches them when I am away and his mother left a while back and try and make this job and my personal life are best kept separate from each other."

"Yeah sometimes it seems like this job makes a personal and family life are hard to get apart but Will being there makes it okay."

**~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~**

Reid walks into the room the team was using and see Garcia sitting in one of the chairs typing away on her laptop while Morris was staring at the map on one of the boards and he hands them each a bag of food and some coffee as he takes a tablet, "Garcia can you see if they have any connections in the area?"

She starts to click away and something pops up on the computer, "Okay we know Will has been helping out when he can teaching self defense class?" Reid nods. "Seems all of the suspects were in the class at some point of time over the time."

JJ answers her phone, "Yeah Pen?"

"We have a connection for the victims and hubby," she told her friend.

"Good what did you find?"

"The self defense class he teaches they are all in it at one point of time seems and list is small."

JJ runs a hand through her hair, "The list of names in the class are on his laptop that we got from his office at the station under SD Class."

"Alright Boy Wonder here did find the names so maybe we can find something."

Hotch and Rossi walk into the conference room, "Run the names on the list and see if any of them have a record or fit the profile," Hotch told her.

She types away, "Okay came up with two names that turns out had an arguement the last day they were at the class which was 3 months ago 3 weeks before the killings started and names and addresses are already sent to your phones."

**~~CRIMINAL MINDS~~**

They pull up to the address they found and start to put their vests on and Morgan looks over at JJ, "You okay to do this?"

She nods and checks her weapon and joins rest of the group going in the back door, "Were ready here Hotch."

"3...2...1...GO!" The SWAT team leader said into the comm.

Will is barely conscious when he can hear gunshots ring through the small basement coming from above him as one of the UNSUBS walks over and pulls him up and points a gun to his head as Hotch and JJ burst through the door, "FBI Drop the gun," they both shout.

"No way he's going down with me," he man shouts at them.

JJ locks eyes with Will and nods sideways and he blinks understanding she wanted him to move that way, "No way."

Will shifts his body a little and the man loses his grip and two shots are heard and the UNSUB hits the ground dead and he slams his head on the concrete floor and JJ rushes over and Hotch hands her his vest yelling, "We need a medic down here," into his comm.

"Come on Will you have to stay with me," JJ said as his eyes are shut.

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later, at the hospital<em>

Hotch is leaning against a wall, Rossi and rest of the team are sitting around the room as JJ comes in with Henry asleep in her arms and sits next to Morgan who wraps his arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his shoulder, "Anything new?"

Hotch shakes his head, "Still in surgery right now and waiting to hear anything."

Jessica and Jack walk into the room and pass around some coffee and Jack sits down in one chair, "Dad?"

Hotch looks over at his 7-year-old son, "Yeah Jack?"

"Is uncle Will going to be okay?"

A surgeon walks in the room and the team stand up, "Detective LaMontagne?"

"How is he doing?" Reid asked him.

"The swelling in his brain is going down and we will be keeping an eye on him, he also has a punctured lung from 4 broken ribs, left leg is broken and contussions. He's in ICU right now and you can go and see him 2 at a time but not for long," he tells them.

JJ follows a nurse to his room and sets Henry down on the bed and he wakes up and curls up against his side as JJ sits down in one of the chairs and takes one of his hands, "Will we caught the guys that kidnapped you. One Hotch and me shot dead and the other one is alive."


End file.
